Spring Di Balik Kamera
by Kuhakuu
Summary: Karena di dalam lensa kamera, musim semi itu akan hidup selamanya/ Sebait pesan yang tertulis di balik foto membuat Kurumi tersenyum: " Untuk model paling cantik yang pernah ku kenal, semoga kau suka. Semangat untuk hari ini/ kisah konyol antara pengambil foto dan penerima foto.


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DATE A LIVE © Kousi Tachibana**

.

.

* * *

 **Judul:** Spring di balik kamera **/** **author:** Kuhakuu **/ rating:** T

 **Summary:** karena di dalam lensa kamera, musim semi itu akan hidup selamanya/ Sebait pesan yang tertulis di balik foto membuat Kurumi tersenyum: "Untuk model paling cantik yang pernah ku kenal, semoga kau suka. Semangat untuk hari ini/ kisah konyol antara pengambil foto dan penerima foto.

* * *

 **Kamera**

 _(nomina)_ _kotak kedap sinar yang dipasang dengan lensa yang menyambung pada lubang lensa tempat gambar (objek) yang direkam dalam alat yang pekat cahaya; alat potret;_

* * *

 _ **;;—karena langit biru adalah musim semi**_

Untuk waktu yang lama atau selamanya bisa jadi, musim semi pada bulan keempat dalam tahun ini akan selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Dia ada disana kemarin, duduk di bangku taman dengan anggun, tangannya bergerak di atas buku sketsa berwarna putih, wajah tenang dan lembut, bibir ranum yang tersenyum tipis namun terlihat bahagia dibawah hujan kelopak bunga sakura, rona merah tipis di pipi dan memakai dress berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Naruto tidak bisa berhenti melihatnya, dia yang hanya ingin _hunting_ foto dalam momen yang terjadi sekali dalam setahun ini, tapi ia malah terpaku oleh keindahan pohon sakura didekat bangku taman—lebih tepatnya pada perempuan yang sedang duduk dibawahnya.

Naruto seperti merasakan bahwa musim semi telah merekah dalam dirinya.

Ya, karena gadis itu, yang duduk dibangku taman.

Betapa Naruto menyukainya — _sangat, sangat menyukainya_ —dan ia memotretnya, setidaknya jika hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu maka Naruto dapat mengingat saat musim semi datang di kota ini dan juga di dalam dirinya,

Karena di dalam lensa kamera, dia akan hidup selamanya, di dalam dunia bunga sakura, waktu yang berhenti berputar pada musim semi itu. Ya, dunia di balik lensa kamera.

Lalu saat matahari yang redup tiba dan langit berubah menjadi oranye, gadis itu pergi bersama warna-warna bumi yang menghilang. Naruto tersenyum, mengucapkan salam perpisahan— _selamat jalan. Semoga ketenangan, juga rasa bahagia, datang menjemputmu. Beristirahatlah di antara keping kelopak sakura dan awan-awan selembut kapas, semoga matahari esok dapat membuatku bertemu lagi denganmu._

Hari berikutnya, Naruto datang ke taman lagi. Sesederhana itu.

* * *

 _ **Apakah dia tau bahwa selama ini aku selalu memandangnya dari kejauhan?**_

* * *

Kurumi tidak tahu sejak kapan _ **—**_ mungkin sekitar dua minggu yang lalu _ **—**_ membuka loker sepatu tampak sangat ditunggu olehnya. Bukan karena loker sepatunya bagus atau sejenisnya namun keberadaan selembar foto adalah penyebabnya. Benda itu akan tergeletak di antara sepatu _indoor_ berwarna biru tua. Di balik foto itu akan terdapat tulisan dari tinta berwarna hitam dengan makna menyenangkan.

 _Untuk model paling cantik yang pernah ku kenal, semoga kau suka_

 _Semangat untuk hari ini_

Foto yang diberikan oleh fotografer rahasianya selalu berbeda setiap minggunya, biasanya Kurumi mendapatkan foto itu setiap hari Senin atau Selasa, pokoknya diantara kedua hari itu dalam lokernya akan terdapat foto dirinya.

Dan fotografer rahasia ini benar-bernar mengagumkan, foto yang dia dapatkan selalu dapat membuat Kurumi terkagum, walaupun dalam mengambil fotonya diam-diam namun dia selalu berhasil mendapatkan sudut foto yang pas, suasana yang bagus, dan dalam setiap foto itu seakan terdapat semacam aura sang fotografer.

Kurumi mengambil foto berukuran sedang itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolah kemudian ia mengambil sebuah secarik kertas yang sudah ia tulis sebelumnya. Kurumi ingin membalas kata-kata semangat yang ditulis oleh fotografer rahasianya itu.

Sekali lagi Kurumi tidak mengerti tentang dia. Tentang dia yang selalu meletakkan _foto cantik_ ini. Namun, tetap saja, seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya, membayangkan sosoknya yang berkutat dengan kamera, mencoba mengambil foto yang sedang Kurumi pegang saat ini. Lagi, kurasakan hal yang sama mendesaknya seperti yang lalu-lalu..

 _Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, tapi terima kasih._

 _Foto dan kata-katamu berhasil membuatku semangat_

Mungkin, saat itulah Kurumi tahu bahwa ia mulai terlibat kisah konyol antara pengambil foto dan penerima foto.

.

.

* * *

 **p.s: pendapatnya pembaca sekalian?**


End file.
